The present invention relates to kits for use in forming three-dimensional articles from flat cardboard sheets. The invention is particularly useful for forming various articles of children furniture, and is therefore described below with respect to such an application.
Cardboard sheets (e.g. corrugated cardboard sheets), widely used in constructing inexpensive, light-weight containers, have also been used for constructing various articles of furniture, particularly for children, and have also been supplied in kit form for this purpose. Examples of such cardboard kits are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,615, 4,934,756 and 6,083,580. However, such kits for making three-dimensional articles, particularly articles of children furniture, have not found widespread use because of the difficulty in producing kits that can be supplied in a compact flat condition for shipping, handling or storage, to be assembled into a three-dimensional article having dimensional stability and structural rigidity, and yet provide a pleasing appearance.